


Who's In Charge

by Pikachunicorn



Series: Elevator Prompt [3]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachunicorn/pseuds/Pikachunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian confronts Josh after a heated training session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's In Charge

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got round to finishing this. Promised myself I would never ship these two, but it happened. :( Oh well, they're so great together.

"Hey! Foley!" Julian stormed after Josh, grabbing the golden mutant's shoulder and slamming him against the wall. "What the hell was that?"

"What? I was just training." Josh shrugged and shoved Julian back, before continuing his journey.

"Miss Frost put me in charge. You were supposed to be doing what I told you!" Julian had to jog a little to catch up with him.

"Honestly, _Keller_ , I don't care. Miss Frost is obviously having a bad day - something's affecting her judgement, because there's _no way_ anyone in their right mind would put you in charge of anything!" Josh laughed a little at his own insult, pressing the button to call the elevator.

"Are you seriously forgetting the name of your tacky New Mutants' biggest rival team?" Julian raised his eyebrows, standing behind Josh, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh yes, _Hellion and his Hellions_. How original!" Josh exclaimed with dramatic sarcasm, stepping through the open elevator doors. Julian hastily followed him, almost tripping over himself in the process. "I mean, really? Could you get any more egotistical?"

"I don't know, Foley. Could I? You seem to be the embodiment of egotistical!" The doors closed behind them and suddenly everything was far too quiet and far too intimate, but both boys were too concerned with outdoing each other to notice.

"Those are big words for you, Keller. Sure you know what they mean?" Josh smirked, leaning back on the wall.

"I'll show you what my fist means if you keep this up!" Julian growled, stepping up to Josh, which the other mutant found perfectly amusing.

"Scary." He laughed. "Y'know, it's really adorable when you try the macho act."

"I'm more of a man than you'll ever be, asshole!" Julian narrowed his eyes, which were now glowing a faint, light green.

"Sure, sure." Josh agreed sarcastically. "Which is why you can't even acquire a real girlfriend. How many times did Sofia turn you down in the end?"

"I could have anyone in this school if I wanted them." Julian grabbed Josh's shirt and pulled him roughly towards his chest, emitting a low growl from his throat.

"Anyone?" Josh questioned, his voice a low, sexy whisper now.

" _Anyone_." Julian growled. And then there was silence and both boys stood listening to their heavy breaths for a moment, before the confusion took over. Julian grabbed Josh's hands and attempted to pin them back against the wall of the elevator.

"This changes nothing between us, Reaver!" He hissed, pushing his lips hot and hard against Josh's.

"Don't call me that!" Josh ordered between kisses, tugging at Julian's hair to reinforce his point.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Julian snapped, sending his fist into Josh's stomach, causing the other boy to moan in discomfort.

"You asshole!" Josh yelled, pushing Julian back against the opposite wall and slamming the _'Emergency Stop'_ button as he did, kissing him deeper.

"Freak!" Julian countered between kisses, tugging at Josh's uniform until he successfully removed the top half of it from his upper body, so that it hung around his waist.

"What are you doing?" Josh demanded, biting Julian's neck a little too hard.

"Ow! What the hell?! Who bites someone like that?!" Julian snapped, rubbing his neck.

"Oh, grow a pair, rich boy." Josh kissed the bite mark on Julian's neck, using his mutation to heal the slowly forming bruise before it made an appearance.

"I'm gonna kick your ass!" Julian growled, raking his fingernails up Josh's back and leaving tiny scratches that healed in seconds. "Damn! Your mutation is hot."

"I know." Josh smirked against Julian's lips, causing the other boy to growl quietly. "Calm down, freak show."

"You're such a jerk!" Julian's words formed almost a moan of complaint.

"I don't care." Josh whispered, the slight New Yorker twang to his tone sending Julian's head spinning.

"Damn!" Julian groaned. He didn't want to find Josh hot. He never wanted that. But everything about the golden mutant made Julian crave every inch of his body.

"I bet you've always gotten everything you've wanted, haven't you?" Josh smirked, taking Julian's hands from his body and pushing them against the wall behind him.

"That's not gonna change now." Julian stated strongly, attempting to tug his hands free of Josh's grip.

"That depends on what you want now." Josh breathed, trailing his lips up Julian's neck.

"Not you. That's for sure." Julian moaned, attempting to convince himself he didn't want to do unspeakable things to Josh Foley.

"Keep saying that and one of us just might believe it." Josh smirked proudly, nipping gently across Julian's jawline.

"Does David have extra training with Miss Frost again today?" Julian demanded, trying to keep his mind off how amazing Josh's lips felt on his skin. Josh nodded against Julian's neck, his smirk growing. "How long do we have?"

"About two hours..." Josh released Julian's hands and rectified the elevator, which soon began to continue upward.

"Perfect." Julian growled, his hands going back to Josh's bare upper body for a perfect second, before he shoved the other mutant back. At that moment the elevator doors sprang open and Josh stepped out, his uniform still hanging from his waist.

"Foley!" Julian gasped, following Josh out into the hall.

"What?" Josh stopped, turning, and looking Julian up and down. "I'm hot."

"Yes, you are." Julian mumbled begrudgingly, assuming it was not loud enough for Josh to hear. Josh stopped just short of his room and waited for Julian to catch up.

"I heard that." He smirked, leaning in and lowering his voice. "Now get that sexy ass in my bed and I'll show you just how hot it is to get with a biokinetic."

"Make it a quickie." Julian growled, entering Josh's room when he was sure there was no one around to see. "I wanna spend as little time as possible with you, Reaver!"

"What did I say about you calling me that?!" Josh snapped, kicking the door shut with a loud slam behind him.

"You think I actually listen to you, Foley?" Julian forced an exaggerated laugh at the prospect. "That's adorable."

"Shut the hell up and kiss me." Josh ordered.

And this time - for once - Julian complied.


End file.
